Recon armor (Fallout 3)
|repair =Recon armor |baseid = (Regular version) (Outcast version) (Stealth version) |item name2 =Recon armor helmet |dr2 =4 |hp2 =40 |effects2 =none / +1 Perception (Outcast version) |weight2 =3 |value2 =40 |repair2 =Recon helmet |variants2 =Composite recon helmet |baseid2 = (regular version) (Outcast version) (Sim outcast version) |footer = }} Recon armor and its matching recon armor helmet is a specialized suit of armor issued to East Coast Brotherhood of Steel initiates. Background Intended to serve as the under-armor of the T-45d power armor, the recon armor is a vacuum-sealed asbestos jumpsuit covering the entire body. Attached to it is the interface and mounts for the T-45d power armor. Its purpose is twofold - it allows the user to actually operate the armor and protect soft tissue from heat and moving parts inside the suit. Unlike the under-armor for the T-51b power armor models, this one is also designed to offer limited protection from small-arm weapons. Characteristics Recon armor is a decent option for stealth and sniper mercantile-based characters who seek an alternative to combat armor or Talon combat armor. Its good Damage Resistance and its Sneak bonus make it a good choice for early-game characters. Repair Recon armor can be used to repair Chinese stealth armor. Repairing this armor is difficult, as recon armor is relatively scarce. Most of the time the players will need to rely on an NPC for repairs. Variants Composite recon armor Composite recon armor is identical to recon armor in terms of stats and looks except for an increased durability. Composite recon helmet is a recon armor helmet with increased durability and an additional bonus of +1 to Perception. Only the helmet can be acquired by conventional means in Broken Steel, but both armor and helmet can be obtained by using console commands without the add-on. Outcast recon armor The Outcast recon armor is, like the name suggests, a Brotherhood Outcasts version of the recon armor. It has the Outcasts' coloration, the armor is more valuable and the helmet gives +1 Perception. The armor and helmet are only available to the player using console commands. Lyons' Pride recon armor It is the same as normal recon armor, except with a Lyons' Pride symbol. Army recon armor It is the same as normal recon armor, except with a US Army symbol. Stealth recon armor Stealth recon armor is identical to Outcast recon armor in terms of stats and looks, except for the ability to generate a stealth field when crouched, just like Chinese stealth armor. The armor and helmet are only available through console commands. Locations * A fully repaired suit of recon armor can be acquired in Fallout 3 after you complete the Finding the Garden of Eden quest. Towards the end of the quest of The American Dream you will head to the Citadel. Follow the objective marker until you meet up with The Lyons' Pride. You will go into a HUD-less cinematic. During this cinematic, you will be asked about the G.E.C.K. When the conversations are over, you will speak to Sarah Lyons. She will offer you power armor or recon armor. * The armor (although not full condition) can sometimes be purchased early from Karl in Meresti Metro station, or from Tulip in Underworld. It can also be stolen from a crate/locker in Karl's shop (right side of the shop when standing in front of the counter facing Karl). * Moira Brown in Megaton has also been seen selling this armor early-game. * The armor, along with the recon helmet, can also be found early on in the abandoned Pirate Pely just north of the Citadel, across the river. It may also be purchasable through Flak 'N Shrapnel's shop in Rivet City. * You might be able to purchase the armor from Seagrave Holmes in Rivet City. If you pick the lock in his room on the Midship Deck, he might have recon armor in his locker. * Once the 700 cap investment has been paid to Crow multiple copies can be acquired. * Brotherhood of Steel recruits are seen wearing the armor while training in the courtyard of the Citadel. It is possible to kill one and take the armor from their body. You can also shoot the grenades on the initiates doing push-ups and not become hostile to the rest of the Brothers. You might also be able to purchase the armor from Brotherhood of Steel Quartermaster Knight Captain Durga. * Pronto in Paradise Falls will restock the recon armor and the recon helmet if you complete the unmarked quest Economics of Violence. * Gustavo (or Michael Masters) in Tenpenny Tower will almost certainly have at least one suit of recon armor for sale in about 36% condition. * Hannibal Hamlin wears this armor until his trip to the Lincoln Memorial, if you side with him. Later, after completion of Head of State, he will wear combat armor instead. * A suit (not full condition) can be found in the footlocker in the jail cell in Evergreen Mills bazaar. You might also be able to purchase the armor from Smiling Jack, the bazaar's merchant. * Several moderate condition suits and helmets may be found in Vault 106 early in the game. * A moderate condition suit and helmet can be found in the lab inside of Vault 108. Notes * In the Broken Steel add-on, Elder Lyons can be heard discussing plans for the recon armor Mk. II with Scribe Bowditch (The proctor of the Order of the Shield). In the conversation, Bowditch indicates that this new and improved version of the standard recon armor is on track for distribution throughout the Brotherhood, but due to budget cuts in Bowden's department, he is facing delays in production. Elder Lyons responds with an assertion that Bowditch can make do without the extra finances. * Despite Brotherhood of Steel knights and paladins wearing it underneath their power armor, the player cannot do so. Appearances * This armor appears only in Fallout 3. * The Outcast recon armor variant can be found in the game files but does not appear in the game. It is only available via console commands, modified Xbox 360 saves, or modded through the GECK. Gallery Recon armor back.png Outcastrecmale.png| Outcast recon armor Outcastreconhelmet.png| Armyrecon.png| Lyonsrecon.png| Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Fallout 3 headwear de:Aufklärungsrüstung (Fallout 3) es:Armadura de reconocimiento ru:Разведброня (Fallout 3) uk:Розвідброня (Fallout 3)